Movin' Out
by kaahiescheck
Summary: A few missing scenes from said Billy Joel episode. Pretty much Klaine, but features NY awesomeness.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup, dudes and dudettes? This is a little thing I've been working on for a while; a few missing scenes from Movin' Out (wasn't that episode totally awesome?). It'll have more than one chapter, and I'll probably upload soon. It's basically Klaine, specially the second chapter, but, as you'll see, it features Rachel, Santana, and Sam as well. XOXO**

* * *

_Hm, I'm movin' out_

_Hm, hm_

_Yeah, yeah_

Blaine couldn't possibly keep the grin off his face. He was almost shaking with excitement as he reached out and pulled open the loft's door. _I'm movin' out. _And Sam struck a pose, startling a once-very-engrossed-in-his-solitaire-game Kurt, causing the latter to jump, "Oh. Ah!"

That seemed like a great opportunity for Blaine to strike a pose as well and grin even wider than he already was. "Ta-da!"

Rachel appeared from her bedroom, and Santana walked forward a bit, coming into view, both with surprised smiles on their faces while Kurt kept looking from Sam to Blaine and repeating "Hi!" as if he wasn't sure what was happening. Finally, he got up and let out a "Wha-" before hugging Sam, who was closer to him. Blaine had one split second to see Santana waving – and was she wearing just a rope? – before being tackled by one excited Rachel Berry.

Blaine felt Sam and Kurt pulling apart, and one second later Rachel had moved on to Sam, "I can't believe you guys are here." But his fiancé's face had come into Blaine's eyesight and there wasn't much he could do but wrap his arms around him, squeezing for a moment and then letting go to see Kurt's non-pixelled face up close.

Of course, Kurt automatically beamed at him and Rachel started jumping up and down and squealing, "Oh, my God! Wha-what are you guys _doing_ here? Why didn't you tell us you were coming? This is so exciting!"

"And miss your surprised faces?" Blaine replied, turning to her and grin still full on. He then looked back at Kurt and quite possibly smiled even wider. "Never."

Kurt's face melted into a cute smile, and Blaine couldn't take it any longer. Resting his hands on his fiancé's hips, he pulled him in and placed a sweet kiss on the taller man's lips. Sam took this moment to walk around the table and pull Santana into a hug.

Rachel was still squealing, "You guys, I can't believe that we're all here in New York."

"Which brings back the question," Kurt said as he and Blaine broke their kiss. He kept one arm around Blaine's shoulders and turned slightly so he was facing the others too. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Dude," Sam said like it was the most obvious thing. "We're checking out colleges, of course. And it's Blaine's big NYADA audition this week."

"Well, I obviously _know_ that, but…" Kurt turned to the man in his arms. "You told me Carmen Tibideaux was going to see you at McKinley like she did last year for me and Rachel."

Blaine shrugged, still very much beaming. "Do you honestly think I'd miss an opportunity to have an actual excuse to come visit you?"

Kurt smiled at him again and pecked his cheek, sliding the bag from Blaine's shoulder on the way. As he made his way to his bedroom to drop it off, he asked over his shoulder, "So how long are you staying?"

"The rest of the week," Sam answered, sitting down at the table. "And, um, this might seem kind of unnecessary considering that you just put Blaine's bag in your room, but –"

"Asking is nice, anyway," Blaine completed, taking a seat across from his friend, and Rachel propped down next to him. "And we were wondering if we could crash here."

"Well, duh, where else would you stay?" Rachel said, bouncing in her chair. Santana rolled her eyes and went back to preparing lunch.

Kurt returned to the table, taking his previous spot at it, and started gathering his cards and neatly piling them. "If you stayed elsewhere, I swear to Gaga I would have hunted you two down with Santana's highest heels in hand."

Laughter echoed across the loft. It suddenly felt so much nicer there. Everyone's mood had been increased considerably, and even Santana's snarky remark about now having to cook for more people didn't come across as moody at all. Blaine sighed happily and grasped Kurt's left hand in his – he seemed to have that preference now, and he swore it was because it was the nearest one to him –, playing with the fingers and turning the ring as he talked.

"I was hoping to get some last minute info with you guys before my audition. You know, some tips here and there."

Rachel and Kurt didn't miss the little quiver in his voice, but before either one would talk, Sam confirmed it for them. "Dude, relax. You're gonna be awesome. I swear, if you turn into that nerve-wreck again –"

"I know –"

"Hey," Sam interrupted Blaine's interruption, pointing his finger. "Don't make me put together a video."

Blaine's face broke into a sincere smile as he recalled when he had put together a video for Sam to remember his awesomeness. Suddenly, Rachel clapped her hands and rested her chin on them, elbows on the table. "Well, the audition is on Wednesday, Kurt told me. Have you chosen the song yet?"

"Ah, well…"

"Oh, my God," Kurt cut him off, eyes widening. "We so need to find you the perfect one. I still have my list of the songs you sing best, and, believe me, Carmen Tibideaux already _loves_ you, but that doesn't mean we can have you go there as anything but absolutely perfect."

"Kurt," Blaine placed his free hand over Kurt's left, holding it with both of his. "Breathe. I-I think I have picked the song."

"What do you mean you 'think'?" Santana's voice travelled to them from her spot in front of the stove. "Either you have or you haven't. There's no in between. There are just questions about whether it's a good song or not, so spill it out, Anderson."

All eyes turned to him expectantly. Sam's were shining, because he already knew the answer, and they urged Blaine to swallow and talk. "Well, for this week's assignment in Glee Club –"

"Oh, tell me you did _not_ choose your audition song from a Glee Club assignment," Santana said as she placed the food in front of them. Blaine ignored her, "Mr. Schue decided to dedicate this week to Billy Joel. So –"

"Wait," and yet again, Santana interrupted, sitting down across from Kurt at the last available seat. "Who's Billy Joel?" A gasp came from the mouths of the other four, but it was Kurt who spoke up. "I am ignoring you. As you were saying, Blaine?"

"Since Sam and I had to give it a start because we'll be missing the entire week, I got to look more closely into his songbooks and… I found one song there."

He fell silent then, biting his bottom lip nervously. He had been in this situation a couple of times before; that horrible moment when you had to say which song would be performed, and it was always followed by judgment and the occasional _Are you insane?_ This time, though, was even worse. His future career relied on this one song, and here he was, about to tell two very talented and experienced people what he had chosen to decide his fate.

"Well?" Rachel pressed.

Blaine took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a bit. He felt Kurt squeezing his hand in reassurance and peeked one eye open. "_Piano Man_." The heartbeat's silence that followed was enough to have Blaine rambling. "I was thinking maybe I could play it, you know? Just voice and the piano, simple as that, o-or maybe it's not enough? Maybe I should do something like _Something's Coming_? That's more Broadway-like, I'm sure Ms. Tibideaux would like that more than –"

"Hey," Kurt stopped him. "It's a very good pick. It broadcasts the best of your talent and it's very you."

Blaine smiled relieved and was forced to release Kurt's hand so they could eat. The meal passed like a flash of laughter and telling stories, keeping everyone on date about what was happening at McKinley High and New York. The question why Santana was only wearing a rope was brought up by Sam at one point, to which she replied that up until he had walked in, no one in there – except herself – was attracted to the female body, so there wasn't a problem. But sensing the need to dry her hair properly, she left after finishing up, telling Rachel the dishes were hers.

"They were mine the whole weekend, Santana," the brunette shot back after gasping.

"Well, I already cooked for y'all," her voice came from the bathroom.

Before anything else could be said, Blaine chuckled and took Kurt's plate away with his as he got up. "Don't worry, ladies. I can do it." He went back and grabbed Rachel's plate, refraining from getting Sam's, since the guy was still eating.

"I'll help you then," Kurt stood and made his way to the sink. "Rachel, you can get Sam settled meanwhile."

There was a hard swallowing sound coming from the blonde as Blaine opened the tap, relishing on Kurt's presence right next to him. They shared a loving smile, and Sam said behind them, "Don't bother, guys. I can take the couch. It looks really comfortable anyway."

"It is," Santana's voice was back. Her head was poking out of the bathroom, hair-drier in hand and dark, wet locks framing her face. "And it's mine. You can grab some extra blankets and make yourself a bed in Lady Hummel's room."

"What?"

"Absolutely not."

"Ah…"

"Nooo, thanks."

The reactions all came out at once, respectively from Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, and Sam, but only the latter continued. "As appropriate as it might sound to room with a gay engaged couple who haven't seen each other in practically a month, I think I'll pass."

"Yes, please," Kurt added.

"Santana," Rachel spoke loud enough to be heard by the Latino girl. "Let Sam have the couch. You'll room with me."

There was a muffled sound that they believed was affirmative, and Rachel started to tidy up the kitchen as Sam moved his bag from the porch to the sofa, taking a seat in it. Blaine playfully bumped his hip against Kurt's while passing a clean plate for him to dry, and they shared another smile, this time followed by a peck on the lips. Santana's hair-drier swallowed the little conversation they had after turning back to the dishes.

"I missed you so much," Blaine sighed. "Graduation seems so soon when I think about how much I will shockingly miss high school, but it's so far when I think about coming here to you," he said the last part with a little pout turned sideways to Kurt, who couldn't not pinch his cheek affectionately.

"Aw, I miss your cuteness. But you still have Nationals in L.A. there in the middle. Mercedes will be so excited to have you guys there."

"And then graduation, right?" Blaine insisted, handing his dearest fiancé the last plate and turning to him completely. He noticed with the corner of his eye that Rachel had left the kitchen to sit with Sam. "To which you'll come, I hope?"

"Blaine, honestly," Kurt rolled his eyes. "I would never miss your graduation. Besides, what was that thing you said earlier? Do you honestly think I'd miss an opportunity to have an actual excuse to come visit you?"

Some deep part of his brain heard Santana turning off the hair-drier, but right now he was too busy wrapping his arms around Kurt's middle and pulling him for another kiss, more lasting than the previous one. He felt hands making their way to the back of his neck as the taller man leaned back against the counter, opening his mouth eagerly. They heard Sam cat calling a second before…

"Oh, hell no. I'm not having you two making out where we prepare food. It's barely one pm in the afternoon. Ravish each other somewhere where I don't have meals."

Blaine took his hands from Kurt's waist and raised them in an innocent manner, whilst Kurt simply rolled his eyes at Santana and dragged his fiancé to the living room. He plopped them both on the couch next to Sam, immediately reaching for Blaine's hand, who, in return, had to comment, "I've noticed there is no such piece of metal pierced through your tongue, after all."

As Rachel broke out laughing, Sam's face told Kurt enough that he had no idea what that had been all about. Before he could explain, though, Santana bided everyone goodbye as she left for her shift at the Diner. When the door closed behind her, Kurt turned to Blaine, "There _was_, okay? I actually did have my tongue pierced. I showed it to you even."

"Dude, what?" Sam cut off, frown still evident. "You got a tongue piercing?"

"Not anymore," Rachel said from her armchair among giggles. "He got mad at it and took it off."

"It was horrible after a few days!" Kurt defended himself from now three giggling people. "I know I wanted to be adventurous and that it was free, but I just couldn't bear with it. And I found out that I wasn't in the mood to get used to it."

"Well, I'm glad," Blaine said in a tone that was a bit too suggestive for the current living room environment, emphasized by the look he gave Kurt. "But at least you kept the tattoo?"

Sam's laughter turned back into a frown, "What?"


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is seriously just Klaine fluff and stuff. Not that big, but fluff is fluff, even if there are sexual innuendos in there.**

* * *

"Okay, lover boys, listen to me very carefully now," Santana raised her finger at Kurt and Blaine as they both got up from the table and started heading towards Kurt's bedroom for the night. "I'm dead on my feet. Literally, they hurt so bad, I might actually be dead by now. Neither of you had to serve an old man for whom nothing was good enough, and neither of you had to hear Gunther talk about how 'the costumer is always right' and other shit like that."

Kurt raised his hand. "Ah, the Mexican couple down at my section yesterday? They were pretty bad, too."

"If I hear anything," she continued as if she hadn't heard him, "_anything_ louder than the usual street noise, anything loud enough to disturb my much needed night of sleep, I swear, I will barge in to shut you up and I don't care in which state and position I find you. I needs my rest."

"We'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Santana," Kurt said in his best sarcastic voice as he dragged Blaine away. Sam's laughter faded a bit as he drew shut the curtain and turned to the shorter man, automatically resting his forearms on the other's shoulders. "And you, mister, are gonna take a shower now."

"Why?" Blaine wondered as he guided them both towards the bed. "I took one this afternoon when you were out in class."

"Then go wash out your gel."

Blaine made a small protest sound at the back of his throat, but he knew better than to argue. They'd had this discussion a bazillion times, and there was no point in denying Kurt anything during their limited time together. So, very slowly, he got out of the bedroom and went into the bathroom to wash the hair gel away, trying to avoid the curious gazes from Santana and Sam as he made his way back behind the curtains.

Kurt had changed into pajama bottoms and was about to throw on a loose shirt when Blaine came up behind him and stopped his hands from pulling the piece of clothing over his head. "You don't need that," he murmured into the back of his neck.

"I guess I don't," Kurt smiled and folded the shirt, putting it away. "Now you go. Put on something more comfortable and come to bed. I missed you." He then escaped from Blaine's embrace and tucked himself in, looking up at the other with expectant eyes – eyes that followed every movement as Blaine changed into his pajamas, refraining from putting the shirt on when he saw Kurt's meaningful glare at that try. Then, being the ever child, he jumped on the bed and tackled his fiancé.

"Hm, I love you," he sighed happily against Kurt's chest, which then rumbled with laughter.

"Love you, too, but I would appreciate it if you would actually get under the covers so I could properly snuggle into you."

Blaine only let go of him so he could throw the duvet over himself, and then he was wrapping an arm around Kurt's middle and resting his head on his chest, a happy smile on his face. "There. Now we can cuddle."

Kurt sighed happily and pulled Blaine closer so his smell was surrounding him. Having his adorable fiancé next to him was much better than just having a shirt of his to snuggle with at night. He dropped a kiss on his forehead and smiled. "I'm so glad you're here. I loved the surprise."

"I did promise to surprise you," Blaine mumbled into his chest, also smiling as his hair was being softly stroked.

"And, if I remember correctly, you also promised to bake me cookies at least twice a year, and so far…"

"Okay, okay. In my defense, it's still kind of the beginning of the year. But I'll bake a few for you this week."

There was a comfortable silence for a moment. Then Blaine couldn't resist. He looked up, resting his chin on Kurt's chest so he could look into his eyes as he asked the next question. "Do you even have that ring? It's been over a year, and it's not like it was very resistant."

Kurt's eyes grew fond as he slowly smiled. "Of course I still have it."

Blaine's grin came before he could hide his face on Kurt's chest. "I thought… I don't know. Maybe it had ripped apart or maybe you'd gotten rid of it during our… broken-up months or something."

"I could never get rid of it."

At the sound of that, Blaine looked up again and pushed himself on his elbow so he could kiss Kurt, throwing an arm fully around him and half climbing on top of the other man. Both sighed into the kiss, which remained close-mouthed and simple for a few seconds. Then Kurt broke it only to pray Blaine's lips apart with his own, gently biting the bottom one. The shorter man pushed himself up for a better angle and eased his tongue into his fiancé's mouth, still very much glad there wasn't a piercing there to make things complicated.

The mood changed in a split second, and suddenly Blaine was straddling Kurt and moving on to kiss his neck, stealing silent moans from the man under him. While his hands were fisted around the tissue on Kurt's shoulder, Kurt's hands slowly made their way down his spine, making him shiver. The fingertips travelled down Blaine's sides, only brushing over his ass, as if teasing him, and moving on to grab on the back of his thighs, adjusting him so their bodies fully clicked into place against one another, causing them both to groan.

"Isn't Santana gonna walk in at any moment now?" Blaine whispered against the skin he was still nibbling. "Not that I want to stop, far from it, I want you so bad and I've missed you so much, but –"

"I know," Kurt brought his hands to cup Blaine's face and bring it up so they were face to face. "I have a plan." He took a moment to take in his fiancé's knowing smirk before continuing. "The night between Mondays and Tuesdays is always a bitch for Rachel, because she has to work late at the Diner and then wake up to her very early morning classes. Santana's got the morning shift, which is why we really can't wake her up. My first class is only at 10am. With those two gone…"

"We only have to get rid of Sam," Blaine finished, now full-on smirking.

"Which is very simple. You send him off to some college and tell him that you'll meet him later. That will leave the loft to us and only us."

"Hm, I like the way you think, Mr. Hummel," Blaine dive back into his neck. Kurt's hands slipped from his face to roam his body again, making Blaine shiver every now and then until he remembered. "Oh, yeah. Let me see your tattoo up close now."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt rolled over, still under Blaine's arms, and tucked his arms under the pillow. The shorter man sat up a bit, running a hand down the other's back, who hummed softly, closing his eyes. Then, Blaine moved his face close to the ink on the shoulder blade and read it with a chuckle.

"It really makes absolutely no sense."

"I know," Kurt said happily.

"You do realize you could have changed it to _It's got better_, right? It was just continuing the _e_ and turning it into an _o_."

Kurt snapped his eyes open. "I did _not_ think of that."

Blaine laughed and kissed the words engraved on his fiancé's back again. He debated for a moment whether he should trail kisses down Kurt's spine until he reached the waistband of the pajama pants, or whether he should trail kisses upward until he reached the neck. Considering they were both on the very edge of being aroused and had to be very careful so as not to cross the line where they wouldn't care about how loud they were anymore, Blaine decided it was safer to go towards the neck instead of the ass.

Kurt hummed in appreciation and let his eyelids flutter closed. He moved his arms a bit to be more comfortable, and the movement caught Blaine's attention. He stopped his kisses for a moment and let his eyes wander sideways. Kurt's arms were bent upwards so he could keep his wrists under the pillow and use them for support, and that angle was making wonders to his muscles.

Before he could stop himself, Blaine leaned his head against the back of Kurt's neck and reached out to touch his biceps, tracing soft lines. He couldn't remember when it had happened, but Kurt was gaining muscle mass, probably due to NYADA's dance classes – bless them –, and Blaine had absolutely _no_ complaints there.

Of course, it had gone far too long without a snarky comment from below.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Hm, a lot, thank you," Blaine whispered, earning a chuckle. He smiled in return and dropped a kiss on the back of Kurt's head before nuzzling the hair with his nose. Then he resigned to the fact that they wouldn't be able to keep this up all night since they had to be up early in the morning. So, sighing, he rolled off and stared at the ceiling. Sensing eyes on him, he turned his head to find Kurt still in the same position, but head now turned to Blaine as he watched him with loving eyes.

"You're too far away now," Kurt pouted.

"Well, that's usually a sign that you should come closer, then," he responded with a teasing smile as he turned his back to him.

And so Kurt did, scooting over to Blaine and spooning him. The shorter man sighed again, this time contentedly, and grabbed Kurt's left hand from his stomach. He raised it to his lips and pressed them softly against the silver band there, as in a way of promising everything that ring represented all over again. Then he hugged it to his chest and closed his eyes, feeling one last press of lips against his hair before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**This one's a big bigger - yay! - and it's still pretty much Klaine fluff and that bit of Sam.**

**And, oh, my God, guuuuuuys, this is my most viewed story, like, ever. It passed my Harry Potter ones in three days, and that is so... wow. Thank you to everyone who faved it and is following it and maybe added me to their author alert - love ya cupcakes!**

**So I gotta ask. I'm accepting suggestions, prompts, whatever, for missing parts of this episode. It doesn't even have to be Klaine, I just wanna know what you guys want to read. If it's not from this episode, but you would still like to read it, I might do it and then post it as a separated story. Just, like, talk to me about it and stuff.**

* * *

Honestly, Kurt wasn't sure if he wanted to be actually awake or if this state of half-consciousness was better. He simply adored lazy morning kisses and was looking forward to sharing lots of those with his one-day-to-be-husband in the future, but now he really wished his mouth could reach more than Blaine's chest – also known as his pillow.

Deciding they would in fact be getting pretty wild as soon as they were awake enough to get up and check if Santana and Rachel were gone and kick Sam out, Kurt relaxed and continued kissing the only patch of skin he could reach without moving in hopes his sleepy fiancé would wake up soon.

It didn't happen soon, so Kurt grew bored. He groaned, realizing he _would_ have to move. He stretched his hand across Blaine and supported his forearm against the mattress to hover over him. After taking a few moments to appreciate the cuteness of one Blaine Anderson sleeping, he leaned down to kiss his neck and hummed for good measure.

It barely drew a response, but Kurt was persistent. He kept trailing kisses across the jawline and neck, pecking cheeks, noses, and foreheads and whispering sweetly for Blaine to open his eyes. _That_ happened after about fifteen minutes.

"Are you gonna take this long to wake up every morning for the rest of our lives?" Kurt couldn't help but asking, leaving another kiss by the earlobe. "Because I think that might be a problem in the long-run."

"What can I do? I sleep well when I'm with you."

Kurt made a noise mixing adoration and _Now you're just being cheesy_ and went on with his ministrations. That is, until Blaine's mind started to work and he cupped Kurt's face, bringing it to level with his. "Come here, you. I want my good morning kiss."

"All I've been giving you since I woke up a good twenty minutes ago are good morning kisses."

Apparently, Blaine was too lazy to respond by asking for a _proper_ one and just landed one on Kurt's mouth, completely ignoring their morning breaths. They separated an inch a moment after to smile with their eyes closed before diving back again.

Being the evil teaser that he was, Kurt waited until the kiss grew a bit more passionate before saying against Blaine's mouth. "I took a look at the… bedside table clock…" He had to pause for a moment to let his tongue be played with and their lips to lock for the thousandth time. "Rachel and Santana are gone by now."

"Hm…" Blaine murmured distractedly and kept the kiss going, his hands scratching Kurt's back slowly. He let out a moan of complaint when he felt Kurt backing away, only for it to be turned into a pleasure moan when his neck was rewarded with the presence of that soft mouth sweetly biting it.

"Someone… gotta go get Sam out."

"Hm-uhm…"

"And I'll be here waiting…"

"Hm-kay…"

"Very, very patiently…"

"Whatever you say…"

"Great!" Kurt rolled away and flopped himself into his side of the bed. "I'm so glad we've agreed on that. Go on."

Blaine blinked a few times, trying to make sense of things. Then he looked at Kurt's innocent smile before replaying the conversation he had hardly been paying attention to. And he realized what he had agreed to.

"Hey!" He pouted. "Not fair. You had me distracted."

Kurt shrugged and made no move to get up. Sighing heavily, Blaine threw the blankets off himself – intentionally in Kurt's direction, from where a muffed complaint came – and yawned as he drew the curtains apart.

Only when he was already halfway across the living room was that he realized he should probably have put a shirt on. Having no energy to do such thing – and knowing it would only get ripped off in a few minutes –, he used his tired eyes to search the place for Sam, trying very hard not to get turned on _now_ by the thoughts of clothes being ripped off.

He found the blonde in the kitchen throwing things into a sandwich. He had earphones on and was dancing to something very loud and catchy, mouthing the words and drumming on furniture with his eyes closed. Blaine let himself chuckle and stepped behind the other.

He pulled one earphone off, "Hello, there."

Sam turned around as he jumped backwards, doing one super-weird flip that ended up with him hitting the counter with a scream. Blaine full-on laughed during his whole recovery time.

"Dude, what the hell? Don't – whoa, the hair – don't do stuff like that."

Blaine was too busy laughing to answer. Sam looked outraged as he paused his music and threw his phone and earphones on the kitchen table. He took a look at his half-finished sandwich and went to grab a few more things when a hand on his wrist stopped him.

"It's perfect this way."

"No, no. I haven't put enough cheese yet."

Sam tried to reach the fridge, but Blaine jumped in front of him. "That's enough."

"After you scared me like that, man, I don't think you can tell me how much cheese is enough for me. And you have to get ready for the day."

"Yeah…" Blaine blocked his friend's way again and started working on his smirk. "Um, about that. You see…"

Sam stopped his rambling and raised a hand. "You are _not_ backing off, are you?"

"No, of course not. I will totally meet you at NYU around 10am."

For a guy who had been stopped from making a sandwich and therefore had nothing to do, the blonde took quite some time to realize what he had been told. By then he had already nodded and muttered "Cool", and Blaine was already grinning. Then his face fell, "Wait, what?"

Blaine shrugged. "I was thinking maybe you could visit the agency now, and we'll meet up later."

"But what about all that talk about sightseeing?"

"We can do that later on the day, now just-"

"_Blaine_," that one didn't come from Sam, and Blaine understood all of its undertones. From the clear message that he was talking too long to the reminder of a bed and a fiancé waiting for him, as well as what was about to go on there.

Sam hesitated, and then gasped. "I did _not_ need the mental image. Okay, I'm out," he grabbed his sandwich and tossed it into his bag on his way to the door. He looked over his shoulder as he left, "You dudes be careful, and, if anything happens, I'm the godfather!"

* * *

"Tell me I never have to move again," Blaine murmured against the skin of Kurt's shoulder. He had been there since his post-orgasmic collapse-on-top-of-fiancé situation and he was extremely happy that way.

Kurt chuckled. "Well, as much as I love having you here, if you never leave, you won't be able to audition for NYADA, and I won't have you here with me for college. And _that's _completely unacceptable."

Letting out a groan, Blaine rolled off him and snuggled into his side, throwing an arm around his waist. He sighed and said in a softer tone, "You do know that, even if I don't get in, I'll come here anyway, right? I'm sick of missing you. I'm sick of having you so far away, living in a different state. And mostly, I'm sick of not seeing you every single day of my life." He would have sung that last part, but he was tired and simply intoxicated with the love of his life.

"But you will get in," Kurt reassured him, stroking his hair. "And then everything will fall into place."

Blaine raised his head and smiled. He connected their lips and stayed there for a while, sighing happily and breathing slowly, trying to make it last. Then the clock on Kurt's nightstand beeped once, as it did on full hours, signalizing that it was nine o'clock. Already. And the trip to the city was long.

Kurt whined against his lips. "I really don't wanna go to class."

"I'm really tempted to tell you not to," Blaine muttered back, never breaking the kiss. Instead, he crawled on top of Kurt again and tried to deepen it. He knew he shouldn't, but Kurt's hands were stroking his sides, and everything about that body beneath him was so _delicious _and _irresistible_…

"Blaine, don't…" Kurt complained half-heartedly and turned his head. Bad move – those lips landed on his neck and pulled a groan from the back of his throat, and this one wasn't of annoyance. "We seriously need to – urgh – get up and get dressed."

"Absolutely nothing about that prospect appeals to me."

"Stop tempting me."

"But, Kuuuurt –"

"_Blaine._"

The shorter man sighed and dropped his head, leaving one last peck on the patch of skin in front of him before gathering the courage to roll off. "You know, I think you abuse the use of my name. This is the second time this morning."

"It's a cute name," Kurt said as he stood. "And it works."

"Only because I love you."

"That does come in handy."

Kurt would have complained about the pillow thrown his way, probably something about how it had been a very good shot and hit his face, smashing his hair in the process, but his locks had long since been messed up by a certain someone.

* * *

They really should have been caring a bit more about how they couldn't take too long with breakfast if they didn't want to be late. The problem was that they _really_ didn't care. Everything felt too domestic and like what their life might be in the future, and they wouldn't miss a taste of it.

"I've been thinking," Blaine said after a comfortable silence while he put his plate and mug on the counter. He leaned against it and turned to Kurt, who was getting up to do the same thing he'd just done.

"About how Sam needs a haircut? Because that is getting out of hand." The brunette reached behind him to put away his dishes and then rested his hands on the other's hipbones.

"Well, yeah, that too," Blaine had to agree as he placed his hands on Kurt's biceps and started stroking with his thumbs. "But it's something a bit more…" He dropped his gaze, and Kurt understood the end of the sentence. _More important_.

"What is it?"

"Um…" slowly, he raised his eyes again and continued talking hesitantly. "Sam actually asked me about this once, and so did my mom, although I think one of them was kidding, and it eventually got me thinking."

"Wow. I wonder what in the world could have been asked by both your mother and Sam Evans. This should be interesting."

Blaine chuckled and leaned in to drop a kiss to Kurt's lips. He didn't need any excuses to do that, but he almost felt like he had to explain why the random kiss right at that moment. Honestly, he was nervous about bringing up what he wanted to bring up, and he knew Kurt could see right through him. It was endearing and annoying, and he decided to just spill it out.

"What are we gonna do with our last name when we get married?"

There were so many things on that sentence that were squeal-worthy, but Blaine kept a serious face. Serious and soft, because he didn't want to seem like he was pressuring Kurt into a decision or anything.

"Now, _that's_ something both your mother and Sam Evans would ask," Kurt said after a small pause. He hesitated again. "I've honestly never put a lot of thought into it. Just the idea of marrying you legally in the city of my dreams is overwhelming enough."

"I know the feeling," the corners of his lips turned up. "There are perks to being gay, like that wonderful way of two rounds of sex without being repetitive." Kurt chuckled and dropped his head. Blaine waited for him to look up again to continue. "But there is complicated stuff like that."

"It doesn't have to be complicated."

Blaine hesitated. He still hadn't said what he meant to. First, he thought he'd listen to Kurt's thoughts before speaking his mind. Now, though, he felt like he should be the one to talk first, even if there were a whole explanation to his point of view. So he took a deep breath and grabbed Kurt's left hand to hold it between their bodies. Automatically, the arm that remained on his hip wrapped itself around his middle to pull them closer.

"I-I don't know what you want, and we don't have to make a decision right now – hell, we probably _shouldn't_ decide on this now –, but it's important and not as simple as it seems, so I thought we could start thinking about it."

"You sound like you _already have_ given it a lot of thought, Mr. Anderson-Soon-To-Be-Yet-To-Be-Decided," the taller man raised his eyebrows.

Yeah, Kurt knew how to make him smile and forget he was nervous. He still took another deep breath.

"I'm not sure I like something hyphened. As much as I love the sound of our surnames together, no matter the order, I feel like it's a bit odd and complicated. Like, when we have a couple of kids, it would be too big of a last name for the family– Why are you smirking?"

Kurt didn't even try to hide it. "I like it that you said _when_ we have kids, and not _if_."

That made Blaine smile again. "Noted." He used their intertwined hands to pull his fiancé closer and kiss him softly. Then he pulled back and went on. "It's not like I feel one of us has to be the 'girl' of the relationship and get the other's last name and I like the feeling of equality it brings to hyphen it. But I just want it to sound like any other surname, and Anderson-Hummel or Hummel-Anderson doesn't give that impression."

"Well, yeah," Kurt made a thoughtful face. "It's a bit long."

Blaine paused for longer now, casting his eyes to their hands laced together. He squeezed the fingers a bit and couldn't help but bring them up to kiss the back of Kurt's hand. He knew the other could feel his hand shaking a bit, as much as he tried to hide it. He refrained from grabbing a handful of Kurt's shirt from where his other hand rested, knowing it would wrinkle the tissue and Kurt would have to plan a whole new outfit if that happened.

"I-I was thinking that… maybe…"

Kurt noticed his hesitance. "Hey. Just tell me. Really, the worst I could do is kiss you."

"Well, in that case…" Blaine tried to be playful, but went back to serious a moment later. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. "I think I wanna take your last name."

Having been met with silence, he bit his lip and peaked one eye open, telling himself that it wasn't a bad sign necessarily. Kurt's mouth was slightly ajar and he was staring with a new brightness in his blue eyes.

"You… you want to…"

"Yeah, I mean, it's… it's just an idea, you don't have to go with it or anything. I just..." He sighed. "I don't know, I just want to. I've always been so accepted by your family, and I'll always have mine, so I guess I just wanted to mix things up a bit."

Kurt still seemed a bit dazed. Blaine went on, then.

"And I also have this thing… I just, I don't like it when a surname dies."

This time, Kurt couldn't not react and cracked a smile. "Oh, my God. I wonder where this comes from."

"I'll explain."

"Enlighten me," the taller man's smile grew.

"Okay. So, like, I really feel bad for the Berrys, you know? 'Cause if Rachel changes her name when she gets married, that surname will simply _not_ be carried to future generations."

"You do know that there are other families called Berry, don't you?"

"That's beside the point," Blaine waved him off. "The thing is, I've got Cooper to carry on with the Anderson name, even if I doubt he'll ever settle down for long enough to build a family. You… don't."

He bit his lip. Yes, it had been almost two months since Finn had died, which meant it still hurt a lot sometimes, but mostly they were able to cope with it. Blaine knew Kurt was super sensitive about the topic, at least for now. Of course, even if Finn was still alive, he wouldn't make a difference in carrying on with the Hummel name, but he couldn't bring himself to say he had a brother to do that and Kurt didn't have one… anymore.

Blaine wanted his best man to be Sam – he had even considered Coop –, and he had figured Kurt would ask Finn. It had been a part of his wedding fantasies to have the ever so tall boy giving a speech about them, just like Kurt said he did on their parents' wedding and how he was supposed to on Mr. Schuester's. And, damn, Finn had been so happy and excited about their engagement. It just wasn't fair.

Shaking his head from those sad thoughts, Blaine didn't let the atmosphere drift down that path. "Anyway. I have that fondness for surnames. But honestly," he let his guards completely down and that surge of love for the man in front of him filled him. He knew it showed in his eyes, because Kurt's softened. "I just want to take your last name. Because I love you and I just feel like it. It's not complicated or philosophical or anything. I love you and I wanna show the whole world I'm yours. Simple as that."

Kurt's eyes were a bit brighter than normal as he lifted his right hand to stroke Blaine's cheek. He touched their foreheads together and let his eyes close. Then he chuckled, causing Blaine to raise his eyebrows.

"Oh, I just love you." With that explanation, Kurt grabbed the back of Blaine's neck and pulled him in.

* * *

**Um, that Blaine Hummel thing, that's a thing I'd like to happen. Like, really would. I can't explain why I want it. I just do. It feels right.**

**And that Finn's speech thing... yeah. I was cooking pasta one day (instant noodles, whatevs) and happily thinking of Klaine wedding and how _awesome_ Finn's speech was going to be... then it hit me. I seriously dropped the spoon when I remembered. It was such a happy bliss to have forgotten, then only to be hit by reality. It still hurts so bad sometimes.**

**Just because I don't wanna end this on a sad note, have a happy face :D Frenemies is almost out, honeys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a bit random (as if this whole story isn't) and it took longer for me to finally write it, but I had to fill things. And a huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge thanks to people who follow this and/or me and who faved it :D**

* * *

Blaine was very relieved that his performance/rehearsal at the Spotlight Diner that evening had gone well, and he and Sam had wanted to wait until their friends' shifts were over so that they could all go home together. Unfortunately, only Santana was free at a reasonable hour, and Kurt and Rachel didn't want them to wait out until late at night. This ended up with Blaine and Sam then deciding to take a stroll at Central Park before heading to Bushwick.

"I still can't believe they didn't let you in," Blaine laughed as they walked.

"Okay, for starters, I still have a mental image that was put in my mind when Kurt called you from his bedroom, okay?" Sam defended. "I'm scarred for life."

"Oh, like you didn't know _that_ happened. We've been together for –"

"I don't want details, man," the blonde interrupted, causing Blaine to laugh more. "I just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, and you had said I should go to the agency. I really don't think it's my fault that I didn't remember my appointment is tomorrow and that they said I couldn't go in today."

They were silent for a while, taking in the bright lights surrounding them and avoiding suspicious looking strangers (which were everyone, basically). After about two blocks down, their silence was broken.

"I'm in the mood to buy some gifts," Blaine said with a happy sigh.

"Dude, I know your parents have some money and stuff, but Christmas is many months away."

Blaine laughed. The tension about his audition had slipped his body sometime in the middle of _Piano Man_, and he could only smile at the fact that he was in New York City, God damn it, with his best friend, _not_ thousands of miles away from his fiancé.

Kindly and almost imperceptibly, he pulled Sam away from that sidewalk where he had had to break down to Kurt the horrible news of his terrible, terrible, never to be repeated ever again betrayal. That's when he spotted a little music store on a street nearby.

"C'mon, let's go in there and buy something."

Sam figured it wouldn't hurt, as long as he didn't have to pay for anything. This trip to college visiting had been murder to afford, and things here were expensive. He watched as Blaine's eyes glimmered when he took in the musical instruments in front of them, most of them second-handed, but it didn't matter. Sam himself was almost feeling sorry for those poor instruments and picked up an old guitar to strum it a bit.

"Hey, Sam, look at this," Blaine called from the corner. He was hovering over a piano, obviously one that had been used a lot. Not being able to resist it, the short boy took a seat and played around in the ivory. "It's still tuned," he said in awe.

"We take good care of all instruments here, son," the man who owned the place said. "And our prices are very reasonable."

"Really?" Blaine asked as he kept playing. Sam heard the wonder in his voice and knew what kind of ideas he was having. "How much is this one?"

"Uh, um, Blaine?" Sam had to interject. "It's all great and everything, and I really like it, too, but what exactly are you gonna do with a piano, man?" Sam caught Blaine's smirk and understood his poor choice of words a second before the intro to _Piano Man_ was being played again.

"I am gonna have it delivered to Kurt's, Rachel's, and Santana's apartment as a thank you gift for letting us stay with them, obviously. Do you guys deliver?" he turned to the owner and stopped playing, in a very _let's get down to business_ style.

* * *

Lying in Kurt's bed without him felt very good and very lonely at the same time. Kurt had told Blaine he didn't need to wait up for him awake, because he would be back a bit late from his shift. Still, Blaine couldn't find it in him to sleep just yet. Instead, he searched everything with his eyes from his spot under the covers.

The last time he'd been there – and he didn't like to think about it –, his eyes had been too puffy and his mind too busy and his feelings too overwhelmed for him to notice much of the apartment. Now that he had a light heart, he let himself really look at the pictures on the bedside table.

One showed the two of them together and smiling, just like the ones that pooled Blaine's locker and room. He spent a lot of time gazing into it with a happy turn of lips before noticing a second picture behind it. It was turned away from the rest of the apartment, as if it wasn't supposed to be seen, and it still held a special place – Kurt and Finn's graduation picture.

Blaine sighed and touched the glass in front of the image lightly. Then he rolled over and turned his back to it. He could feel the back of his eyes starting to annoy him, and he didn't want to cry in case Kurt walked in just then. This was supposed to be a happy, free of tears visit.

Blaine had almost memorized every inch of Kurt's room from what he could see when he heard the apartment's door opening and closing, then Rachel's and Kurt's hushed voices. A smile took over his face before he could help himself, and he debated whether or not he should pretend to be asleep. Deciding it could be fun, he closed his eyes and lay on his side.

After a few steps here and there, he heard the bedroom's curtain opening and closing, followed by Kurt's sigh and his footsteps towards his improvised closet in the corner. Blaine regretted not having turned to the other side so he could spy on Kurt changing, but now it was too late. He waited patiently until he felt the bed sinking behind him, and then he had to bite his lip in order not to grin madly.

A soft hand caressed his arm and his side. He heard a happy sigh before he was wrapped in Kurt's arms. Deciding he couldn't fake it any longer, he turned around and landed a kiss on his fiancé's nose, "Hey, there."

"Hm…" Kurt closed his eyes with a smile and leaned in to give a proper kiss. Then he backed away. "Wait, I didn't wake you up, did I? I didn't even turn on the lights so I wouldn't disturb you or anything. You look so cute when you sleep."

Blaine chuckled and scooted closer. "Don't worry. I was waiting for you to come."

"I told you not to wait up."

"I couldn't resist it. I wanna make the most of this week here with you."

They leaned in for another kiss, lazy and sweet. Breathing in deeply through his nose, Blaine caressed Kurt's cheek and jaw with his thumb before moving his hand to his hair and messing it up just because he could.


End file.
